


Kein Fall für Sherlock

by callisto24



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein neuer Klient schildert seinen Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kein Fall für Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aislingde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/gifts).



> Geschrieben für die Wichtelchallenge in der LJ Community deutsch_fandom für Aislingde und alle, die sich Sherlock gewünscht haben.

„Nicht zu glauben, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf.“ Der Mann rülpste, nahm dann einen Schluck aus der mitgebrachten Flasche. Scharfer Whiskeygeruch erfüllte den Raum. „Da stimmen Sie mir doch zu, nicht war, Gentlemen?“ Seine ohnehin bereits gerötete Nase leuchtete auffallend in dem pausbäckigen Gesicht. Die blauen Augen hinter den Brillengläsern schienen hervorzuquellen und er rieb sich über die feuchten Lippen.  
„Nun ja.“ John sah zu Sherlock, doch der blickte lediglich auf ihren Gast, eine Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen der einzige Hinweis auf eine mögliche Irritation. „Wir verstehen Ihr Problem.“  
„Selbstverständlich tun Sie das.“ Wenn überhaupt möglich quollen die Augen noch mehr hervor. „Und wer würde das auch nicht. Stellen Sie sich mal vor: da schuftest du jahrein jahraus, gönnst dir nichts, lebst ausschließlich für die Arbeit. Und dann kommt da so ein hergelaufener Wicht, und auf einmal wirken all deine Anstrengungen lächerlich.“ Er nahm einen weiteren herzhaften Schluck, stieß kräftig auf, rieb sich mit der freien Hand den Bauch, der sich über dem Gummizug der Jogginghose in einer runden Kuppel wölbte. Lediglich bedeckt von einem weißen T-Shirt, das nicht nur spannte, sondern auch einige Flecken aufwies, über deren Ursprung John es vorzog, sich keine Gedanken zu machen. Der Mantel, den der Mann darüber trug, passte allerdings keineswegs zu dem Rest seiner Erscheinung, und John verstand nur zu gut, warum Sherlock irritiert war.  
„Eine Unverschämtheit ist das“, brummte der Mann und John beobachtete die Schweißtropfen, die sich auf seiner Stirn bildeten. Auf siebzig Jahre schätzte er ihn, mindestens. Allerdings, so intensiv wie der dem Alkohol zusprach, mochte er auch jünger sein.  
„Man trägt doch Verantwortung“, fuhr er fort. „Es ist nicht leicht, mit diesem Stress fertig zu werden. Für derartige Anforderungen ist nicht jeder geschaffen.“ Er rülpste wieder, schniefte, kratzte sich den widerspenstigen Bart, der einen Großteil seines Gesichts bedeckte. „So viele verlassen sich auf mich, so vieles muss geregelt werden. Und dann kommt da so ein grüner Wicht einher, und spuckt auf die ganze Mühe. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Hässlicher, pelziger Vogel.“  
„Ähm.“ John räusperte sich, warf einen weiteren hilfesuchenden Blick auf Sherlock. Der kniff kurz seine Lider zusammen, unternahm jedoch keine Anstrengungen, in das Gespräch einzugreifen.  
„Ich begreife nicht ganz, wofür Sie uns engagieren wollen.“  
Die geballte Faust des Mannes krachte auf den Tisch mit einer Kraft, die John nicht erwartet hatte. „Verdammte Notzucht“, brüllte der nun los, schwenkte die Flasche so wild, dass der Whiskey überschwappte. „Muss ich Ihnen das eintätowieren? Ich dachte, Sie seien Profis.“ Er fügte ein paar weitere Flüche hinzu, die John zu der Annahme veranlassten, dass sogar ein irischer Bierkutscher errötete, bekäme er sie zu Ohren.  
„Das sind wir“, erwiderte John und sah zu, wie Sherlock die Lippen spitzte, jedoch immer noch nichts sagte. Manchmal machte der ihn wahnsinnig.  
„Doch so wie ich das sehe, ergibt sich für uns kein Zuständigkeitsbereich.“ Er blinzelte nervös. „Immerhin sind Sie Amerikaner.“  
„Wie kommen Sie jetzt da drauf?“ Der Klient fuhr hoch, umfasste seine Flasche so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. „Da lässt man sich einmal breitschlagen, für eine Limonadenwerbung Modell zu stehen, und muss sich für den Rest seiner Tage damit herumärgern.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf, zupfte dann an seinem Pelzkragen. Zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern, wischte ein paar Kekskrümel von dem roten Stoff seines Ärmels.  
„Außerdem hieß es, dass Sie Verbindungen hätten. Scotland Yard, Interpol, was auch immer. Ziehen Sie alle Register.“  
„Coca Cola ist keine Limonade“, murmelte John. „Haben Sie es denn schon beim FBI, CIA oder Ähnlichem versucht?“  
Der Mann schnaubte. „Es hieß, Sie seien die Besten. Und vor allem die Schnellsten. Mit nur drei Doppelstunden im Jahr erreichen Sie wonach andere über Jahrzehnte hinweg streben.“ Er sah auf seine Uhr, rückte die Brille zurecht. „Die Zeit ist verdammt knapp. Ich kann es riechen, dass der Kerl etwas plant.“  
Er griff nach seiner Flasche, hielt im letzten Augenblick inne, ließ die Hand sinken.  
„Er wird alles kaputtmachen. Schon jetzt glaubt kaum noch jemand an mich. Ich stehe auf verlorenem Posten. Und dieser hässliche Gartenzwerg, der Fantasie eines hergelaufenen Mediziners entsprungen, hat schon jetzt mehr Anhänger als ich.“  
„Aber ich sehe nicht, was wir da tun können“, versuchte John es von Neuem, zuckte zusammen, als Sherlock plötzlich seinen Stuhl zurückschob, sich zu seiner gesamten - nicht unbeträchtlichen - Größe erhob.  
„Es gibt keinen Fall“, sagte er und es klang so entschieden, wie Sherlock nur klingen konnte.  
„Guten Tag, Herr Claus. Sie müssen sich Ihre Hilfe woanders suchen.“  
„Was für eine Unhöflichkeit“, räsonierte der Möchtegern-Klient; der Rotton in seinem Gesicht vertiefte sich, als er die Armlehnen packte und sich stöhnend aufrichtete. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen, Ihr Briten seid doch alle gleich. Kein Herz, kein Verstand. Nur das, was Ihr für Stil haltet.“ Er schimpfte weiter, schlurfte mit Stiefeln, die mindestens zwei Nummern zu groß schienen, aus dem Zimmer, ließ den Geruch nach kalter Asche, Schnaps und Schweiß zurück. 

Erst als die Haustür unten sich geschlossen hatte, drehte John sich zu Sherlock um, rieb sich die Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das die richtige Entscheidung war. Vielleicht hätten wir …“  
„Hätten wir was?“ Sherlock hob die Augenbrauen. „Der Mann leidet eindeutig unter Wahnvorstellungen. Er ist ein Fall für die Psychologie, nicht für die Kriminalwissenschaft.“  
„Schon.“ John seufzte, sah aus dem Fenster, schob den Vorhang zurück.  
„Ich frage mich nur, was wäre wenn?“  
Er fühlte Sherlock näher kommen. „Wenn was? Der Weihnachtsmann existiert nicht, John. Ich muss dir das nicht jedes Jahr wieder erklären, oder doch?“  
„Musst du nicht“, brummte John und drehte sich zu Sherlock um. Der blinzelte, starrte aus dem Fenster. Sein Mund öffnete sich. Der Ausdruck war so fremd, wirkte so erstaunt, dass John seinem Blick folgte. Auf dem Dach ihnen gegenüber stand ein Schlitten, davor gespannt befanden sich sechs Rentiere. Ein korpulenter Mann in rotem Mantel schwankte auf den Schlitten zu, hob eine Flasche an die Lippen, drehte die dann um und warf sie gegen den nächsten Schornstein, so dass sie zerbarst. Erstaunlich behende sprang er in den Schlitten und der erhob sich in die Luft, und verschwand im Bruchteil einer Sekunde aus seinem Blickfeld. Nur ein wenig Glitzerstaub verteilte sich in der Nacht. 

„Was … was machen wir jetzt?“, stammelte John.  
„Jetzt, Watson, haben wir einen Fall.“ 

 

Ende


End file.
